Episode 4791/4792 (27th September 2007)
Plot Grace implores Carl to tell her that Matthew killed Tom, saying once he does they can be together. Carl insists he doesn't love her, prompting Grace to launch into a tirade against Matthew and Jimmy. She's broken when Carl turns on her and delivers the crushing truth that he is the murderer. The two part, leaving Grace sobbing alone in her flat. Carl tells his brothers what he's done and they panic that he is facing a future behind bars. The full repercussions of Carl's confession take effect with devastating consequences for everyone involved. Meanwhile, as the villagers gather for the De Souza launch party, the crowd is stunned into silence when Nicola is unveiled as the mystery businesswoman. David looks on in disbelief as the crowd denounces Nicola until Jasmine gives him a lesson in village history. Later, Nicola does her best to bridge the gap between herself and her family but Paul and Rodney insist she is not welcome. However, a sudden change of heart leads Rodney to his daughter's door and they are reunited with a hug. Elsewhere, Victoria complains to Andy after Jack again tells her off and she breaks down in tears, frustrated that she's not loved. Andy investigates how Jack's feeling and he confesses to missing Diane. Believing that Diane wants a separation, Jack worries until Andy suggests going to Margate and fighting for his marriage. Cast Regular cast *DCI Grace Barraclough - Glynis Barber *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Matthew King - Matt Healy *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Jonny Foster - Richard Grieve *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Daniel Thomas - Rachel Moonie (uncredited) *Carrie Nicholls - Linda Lusardi *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Hilary Potts - Paula Wilcox *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast *Charles Vaughan - Richard Cole *Catherine Simmons - Polly Hemingway (as Polly Hemmingway) Locations *Waterway House - Barraclough's flat, corridor, exterior and balcony *Home Farm - Dining room, hallway and living room *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and Jasmine's room *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Hotten Police Station - Barraclough's office *Café Hope - Café *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Main Street *Robblesfield Way *Holdgate Farm - Living room, hallway and exterior *Cemetery *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, front garden and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Hotten Road *Car park *Summerbank Road, Hotten Notes *Final appearance of Glynis Barber as DCI Grace Barraclough. *This was a one-hour episode. *The truck driver who ran over Barraclough is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Polly Hemingway makes a post-Kathy Davis appearance as Catherine Simmons. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,980,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2007 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes